


Winter Solstice, Camelot Station [PODFIC]

by Anonymous



Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sigrid Ellis](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sigrid+Ellis).
  * Inspired by [Winter Solstice, Camelot Station](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/244588) by John M. Ford. 



A recording of John M. Ford's 1989 poem "Winter Solstice, Camelot Station".

Mediafire link: <https://www.mediafire.com/?25c82bw504qnx4p>  
9:25 s, 7.6 MB.


End file.
